Baby Kaleb
by whitewolf1992
Summary: Friends-With-Benefits turns out to be Romance all along? Find out what happens. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

You and Kendall have been friends for a while, first it was started as best friends then it turned into friends with benefits. Sleeping together and hiding the feelings you had for him were difficult but not as hard as what was about to come next.

YN: Kendall can we talk about something?

You were worried about how this is going to go, you're so nervous that you're shaking.

K: Hey, what's ..wrong?

YN: I ughh…you know how I went to the emergency room the other day with Clara?

Kendall shakes his head yes, not knowing where this is going.

YN: well it turns out she needed some blood, and they asked me to check to see if I could give..but I can't even though I am the same blood type.

He knows you're rambling so he grabs your hand and squeezes it tightly.

YN: I-I-Kendall I'm pregnant

Tears slip down your eyes while his go bug-eyed.

YN: Kendall, please say something.

He looks at you like you don't know what he's thinking or feeling.

K: I can't do this, I can't be a father. How far along are you?

YN: 3 months, I just found out yesterday.

Kendall shakes his head and stands up without looking at you he leaves muttering the last words your pretty sure you'll ever here.

K: I can't YN.

Tears slip down your face as fast as a stream. You get up and go to pack your things since you temporarily live with Dustin, yours and Kendall's best friend. Leaving a note for Dustin you couldn't help but think how this all just went wrong, you never thought he would walk away. Kendall is the sweetest person you know, but that was wrong.

For the next few months Dustin, Logan, James, Halston, Carlos and Sammy all try to call you and leave you messages saying they want to know what's going on. How you were and your favorite, 'I'm going to kill Kendall, he's a fucking idiot' yup guessing they know.

Dustin is the only one who keeps trying through your whole pregnancy. Your mom and dad have not told anyone you keep in contact and that you've had Kaleb on Kendall's birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

Years fly by and it's a week (October 26th) before Kaleb's birthday, he's turning 4. Kaleb is normal height for a 4 year old boy; he's the exact copy of Kendall with a few minor details or yourself. He has Kendall's blond hair, his beautiful dimpled smile and piercing green eyes but he has your nose and your lips. You love him to death and you were preparing Kaleb's bag to have him go to a friend's house for a play date when the doorbell rings but you know it's not his friend.

YN: Honey, finish packing your toys while I get the door.

You go to open the door and find a very attractive brunette with a beard and glasses on your doorstep.

Mystery Man: Hey YN, how have you been?

YN: Dustin?

He just smiles and you run into his arms and hug him tightly. You missed this boy so much and you hated yourself every day that you ran out on him and the rest of the guys. But you knew that Kendall would always be there and that's not what you wanted for your son, all the drama.

Kaleb: Mommy, who is this?

The cute little boy comes up and hides behind you. Dustin looks amazed at the little replica that was your other best friend.

YN: Baby go upstairs and play for a bit before Cameron comes to get you for your play date okay.

Kaleb: Okay mommy.

He runs upstairs to his room and you and Dustin walk into the living room to talk. You know what is going to come out of his mouth so you prepare for what's coming. The famous talk about Kendall and his little mini me, the one that is upstairs, oh and how he misses you and should come back.

Dustin: So…we all really miss you. I've been trying to find you since you left but it took me 4 years to finally get it out of your parents.

Your mouth opens and your jaw drops to the floor. How could your parents give in?

Dustin: before you go all mad at them, they told me because I need you back. Well the guys and I need you. I wanted to see that beautiful baby and help you even if Kendall was being a douche bag. He realized what he did wrong and he broke. It broke his heart you left and I know you don't want to hear it but he's miserable. He won't do anything anymore besides work himself to death, he won't date and all else he does is cries.

You have no clue what to say but tears start to slip through your eyelids that were pressed closed.

Kaleb: Mommy why are you crying?

You didn't notice Kaleb came down and now has a tissue for you to wipe your eyes with. He is the sweetest kid you've ever known.

YN: It's nothing Kaleb. But I want you to meet someone. This is Dustin, he's your uncle. He's one of mommy's old best friends as well as daddy's.

Kaleb: Daddy? Mommy, where's daddy? Am I ever going to meet him?

YN: Oh baby, I would love for him to be a part of your life, but daddy is very busy. He and mommy don't talk anymore. I'm so sorry sweetie.

Kaleb: its fine, I know he doesn't love me. He never comes to see me and he doesn't love you mommy.

YN: He loves you sweetie, even if he's never seen you. But I'm not going to lie to you, so I will tell you he doesn't love mommy.

Another tear rolled down my cheek as the little boy wiped it away and kissed it to make it stop. The doorbell rang as someone walked in.

Cameron: Hey little buddy are you ready to go?

Kaleb: yah, let me say goodbye to mommy she's been cryin. Bye mommy, I love you even if daddy doesn't.

YN: Bye baby, I'll see you tonight. Thanks Cam.

I gave Kaleb a kiss on the head and hugged him.

YN: You be a good boy.

Kaleb: I will

As they walk out you head back to the living room to talk to Dustin. He gives you a sad smile.

Dustin: He's adorable. Hey, Logan Carlos James and I are going out to dinner. They don't know you're here and it would be great for you to come.

YN: Sure D, I would love to see them too.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night you walk into the restaurant that the boys are at, we'll all accept Kendall and you seem to be contempt on this, you're actually happy to reconnect with them. None of them recognize you and Dustin never told them you were coming so it was a surprise. He just smiles as you walk over and he stands up.

Dustin: Hey you made it.

YN: Hey D. Hey boys, it's been a while.

You smile and laugh as they look at you like who are you.

YN: Wow, I can feel the love from the 3 of you. What's the matter Jay, you look like you don't know who your best friend is.

Smiling he realizes that only one person called him Jay.

James: YN?

YN: Duh, wow you've all really changed.

Carlos: YN!

He gets up and basically tramples over Logan, hugs you so tight that you can't breathe.

YN: Cant. Breathe. CARLOS.

Carlos: Oh Sorry.

Logan: YN?

YN: Hey Logo, it's been a while.

No-one knows that Logan and you have had a fling every now and then. You've have sex a couple of times while you were friends-with-benefits with Kendall. Logan gets up and hugs you tight but not wanting to let go in case of you disappearing again. As he whispers how much he's missed you.

Finally James gets up as Logan detaches himself from you. James then attaches himself holding you and kissed your cheek. You all sit down and that's when the questions start.

You're hearing a number of things like 'how are you?' to 'where is the little kid' to even 'why you left without saying goodbye' so you decide to start from the beginning.

YN: Look guys I will answer your questions by telling you all. First I found out through my friend's blood transfusion that I was pregnant and couldn't give blood. I was 3 months along and I told Kendall, I knew it was him because I only slept with him those past 5 months. He freaked out and said he couldn't do it. I didn't expect him too. With the band and everything I knew your reps would be gone with this pregnancy. I wasn't going to tell him or any of you because then all hell would break loose but I had to tell Ken whether he wanted to be a part of mine and the baby's life at all, which he didn't. He got up and walked away. So I packed up, left that note and walked out. It was hard raising Kaleb on my own, every day I wish I could have Kendall or even you guys at my side. I was in love with him; the only one who knew was Logan. And I expected you to tell him. But it was for the best. I have his spitting image at home and it may drive me nuts but I love Kaleb with all my heart. He's my son and I do want you guys to be a part of it even if Kendall still doesn't. I miss all of you even the jerk face I can't get away from with his duplicate at home. I wish every day that Kendall would just be in Kaleb's life. He doesn't have to pay for anything or be with me, I just want Kaleb to have his father…that's all I want from Ken. I'm so-so-sorry for running away from you all, especially you Logan.

Seeing everyone give suspicious looks he decided to spill.

Logan: Guys we have something to tell you. YN and I have had a relationship while her being with Kendall. No she wasn't cheating but we've done things together. I know I can say we've had feelings for each other but I knew she was in love with Kendall even if she didn't tell me. I never asked her to give him up because I knew she wouldn't and I didn't blame her. That's why I freaked out on Kendall when YN left.

James: why have you never told us?

YN: Like he said, I was in love with Kendall, I loved having sex with him but he never gave me the stuff Logan did. And if I told him that Logan and I were together too then he would of left, and it's not like I had to tell him. Ken and I never had a relationship, it was nothing but sex. Logan always stayed afterwards; he cuddled and slept the night. Ken never did, he would always leave right after. And even when Logan and I weren't having sex we would go out on dates or just cuddle up and watch movies. I'm surprised none of you really noticed, especially you Dustin.

Dustin: Now that I think of it he was over quite a lot.

Logan: Look were sorry we never said anything but it was between both of us and those months where she got pregnant she was having deeper feelings for him so we did nothing but watch movies and cuddled. She never showed signs of being pregnant besides the weird cravings, which I didn't think anything about it.

YN: Hey guys I want to ask you something. Would you all like to come back to my place and meet your nephew? Dustin got to see him but he will have a few hours before bed and I want him to know you all. Get him eased into having guys around who will hang out with him and teach him things a dad would do with his son.

Carlos: of course babygirl, we would love to meet mini me.

Half smiling at that, they realized just how hard it is to get away from the blond boy lover. None of them wanted to tell you how much in love Kendall was with you since it weren't their place to tell. All they could do is easy into the Uncle roll and ease Kendall and you back together. Get him into father mode.

Later that night the boys come over to meet Kaleb, they hit it off great and they stumbled into the thing about Kendall.

Kaleb: Do you know my daddy?

YN: Kaleb!

James: it's alright YN. Yes, Kaleb we know your dad. I can tell you he misses you and he wants to see you.

Logan: Yah maybe someday soon he will come see you.

YN: Logan! Can I talk to you in the kitchen, now!

You both get up and walk into the kitchen with a stern look on your face.

YN: why would you get that little boy's hopes up? Kendall wanted nothing to do with us, he walked away remember?

Logan: I know he walked away and as soon as he found out you left he went crazy on himself for letting that happen. I can't tell you how he feels about you because that's not my place to say but I can tell you he's depressed, he's upset and not to mention a wreck. We've all tried to find you, mainly Kendall.

YN: oh so if he wanted to see me so badly why has he never tried to call me himself?

Logan: he's tried from our phones hoping you would pick up for us but honestly I don't know why. That's something you and him have to talk about. And he's here; he's back at the hotel. He wanted to stay there to mope like he's been for the past 4 years since you left.

YN: I want to see him, I want him to know he has a chance to be a father to that little boy, whose birthday by the way is the same as his father's and is his little devil spawn.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan: then let's go see him. Kaleb will be fine with Dustin, James, and Carlos. I'll drive you there and let you talk to him alone.

YN: Hey Dustin can you come in here?

Dustin: what's up YN?

YN: can you do me a favor and watch Kaleb, you James and Carlos? You four can watch a movie. There's something I need to go do. I need to see him.

Dustin: sure anything for you babygirl.

He throws an arm around your shoulder and kisses the top of your head. Walking into the living room everyone is looking at you guys.

YN: Hey Kaleb, your Uncles are going to stay and watch a movie with you while mommy has to go do something. I don't know how long I will be gone but this is important okay little man.

Kaleb: okay mommy.

Dustin: I will explain later.

YN: Thanks guys. We'll be back.

Logan and I get to the hotel and we walk in, he gives me Kendall's key card so I go up to his room and just walk in like I own the place.

K: Ughh who are you?

YN: Oh umm Logan gave me this and I needed to talk to you.

K: Do I need to call the front desk to get you removed?

YN: OH MY GOD Kendall have I changed so much in the past 4 fucking years? I mean I had your baby but still.

K: YN?

YN: No shit Sherlock. Dustin came by today and said you're all here. The boys are babysitting and Logan is downstairs so I can talk to you. We really need to talk.

K: uhh…

YN: don't give me that shit Ken. Look all I want from you is to meet your son, he keeps asking for you. I hate having to lie to him and say you want him. You walked away, I shouldn't let you see him but damn it Kendall. He needs his father; he just needs you in his life. We don't have to have anything but contact on the count of him, but please just don't run away from him anymore. Run from me not him.

K: I want to; I want to be a part of your lives.

YN: Be a part of his, not mine. I loved you and there was someone else there who did the things you never did, but I know he's not the father. It's not his mini me running around my house, it's yours.

K: Okay. But can we talk about him? I want to know more before we go see him.

You went over and sat on the bed next to him. Pulled out your iPhone and let the screen light up to the picture of you and Kendall happy as can be right next to the picture of you and your son smiling away.

YN: he's turning 4 soon, actually on your birthday. He has your hair, eyes, and cheeky smile. He has my nose and lips. Kaleb is his name, with a K so it's K-A-L-E-B. I wanted to keep it in your family. Middle name is Travis and has my last name.

K: how can a picture make you so attached?

YN: because he has a part of you in your heart since you were first told about him. Even if you didn't want him you knew I wouldn't give up.

K: I'm sorry. I'm sorry for running away, for not being a man and keeping the promise I told myself I would never do to someone. I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you. I'm the most sorry for not telling you how I felt and letting someone else take care of you back then when we were together.

YN: I have to be honest, he knew how much I loved you and he did what he could he knew you wouldn't. I'm not sorry that I was with him. You and I never established a relationship and you can't hate him or me for "cheating" on you when you knew we weren't anything but physical need.

K: who?


	5. Chapter 5

You gulped and finally found your voice, not thinking it would be hard to say but your terrified.

YN: since you'll find out one way or another. It was Logan. He did all of the relationship type things with me. But one thing is he knew how I felt about you Ken, and he let me know he may love me but I would never love him as much as I did with you. Don't go hurting him or blaming him, I started things with him and then we ended everything 5 month prior of my knowledge of me being 3 months pregnant, so I knew it was yours.

K: I can't be mad; he never knew that I'm in love with you. No one did till you left and he yelled at me then he threw punches and everything came out. I figured if you wanted me to be in your life or even the baby's then you'd come to me.

YN: wait, in love?

K: yah, still am.

YN: this, the reason I'm here is not for us. I'm sorry Kendall, there is no us. But I want you a part of Kaleb's, our son life. That's all I want. Please just give me that.

Kendall nods as you get up and head for the door.

K: can I come now? I don't think I want to wait anymore. I don't want you and him to disappear again.

You shake your head yes and both walk down to the Lobby where Logan is.

Logan: he's coming back?

K: yes, and I'm not mad at you for what you gave her all those years ago. I was a dick not showing her how I felt and I'm glad she had someone to hold her and did relationship crap with. She wants me now strictly just to be a part of our son's life, nothing more and I'm okay with starting like this.

YN: I can't handle you and me together. Let's just start from here, and forget that I loved you and you love me. There will never be an us.

The drive back to the house was quiet. No talking and just staring out of the window. Your house finally came into view as Logan parked in the driveway.

YN: hey guys were back. Hey Kaleb, I have someone who wants to meet you.

We all walk into the living room and Carlos pauses the television; all 3 big boys open their mouths with their jaws on the floor at the sight of Kendall behind you. You go over to your son and sit on the couch next to him and you grab him and put him in your lap. Looking up to Kendall you see a tear run down his cheek and his jaw dropped like everyone else's.

YN: baby, you know how you keep asking me about daddy. Well Kendall is your daddy.

Kendall comes to sit down next to you on your right and you swivel Kaleb around to see Kendall.

Kaleb: DADDY!

Kaleb jumps into Kendall's arms and embraces him so tight you think he's never let go.

K: hey big man.

Kaleb: Daddy, why have you never shown up? Why did you leave? Why don't you love me or mommy?

YN: Kaleb Travis. Your daddy never left, it was me who left daddy and everyone. And he loves you.

K: I left mommy and she left me. Please don't be mad at either of us. I do love you so much Kaleb.

Kaleb: But you don't love mommy?

K: I do love mommy, but it's complicated between us. But just know that mommy and I will always love you whether we are together or not.

Tears ran down everyone's cheek, especially yours. So you have to get up and walk into the hallway. Dustin and James follow you.

James: Hey, you okay?

Dustin: I'm proud of you.

YN: I'm fine and it's the best thing to do for both of them. Kaleb needs a father and Kendall needs to learn to be one.

Dustin: so you know how he feels about you, but nothing is going on?

YN: I can't, not that easily. I don't want him a part of my life, of my love life. For now he has to make up for all of this and maybe I'll consider being with him but until he proves me differently than that answer is a no.

Both boys understand and they don't push it farther, you walk back into the room and look at the sight in front of you.


	6. Chapter 6

Only in your dreams this moment happened, you never thought it would be anything more than a dream. They look so happy together and it's a father like son moment.

An hour later you put Kaleb to bed and all the boys are getting ready to go back to the hotel for the night.

K: Hey YN. Do you think we can talk for a bit?

YN: Sure Kendall.

Carlos: Uhh we're going to head to the hotel. How will you get back?

K: Do you mind if I crash here?

YN: I don't think that's a good idea.

K: Please, I'll sleep on the couch. I just really think we should talk while no one is around.

YN: You're lucky you're cute.

Kendall smiles at that because neither he nor anyone was expecting you to show emotions for him. It's been 4 years since you've had any physical contact with another man and the same goes for showing emotion besides to your son. The other boys bid their goodbyes with a hug and kiss to the forehead. Now you were all alone with the one who haunts you in your dreams and your awaken state.

Both of you move back to the couch and flick on the television. You get up to grab some drinks from the fridge.

K: Thanks, you remembered this is my favorite.

YN: I remember a lot of things about you.

K: I'm sorry fo-

YN: You can stop saying you're sorry; I've already forgave you and you know my reasons for leaving so just stop saying that…move on, please.

K: alright. Well then, can we talk about us?

YN: There is none and never was an us.

K: YN really?

YN: Yes, because we had feelings for each other. We had a sexual relationship but nothing else but friendship involved nothing romantic. We've haven't had anything in years. Kendall you were my last, my last emotions last sexual relation with anyone and I'm perfectly fine with not being with anyone. You hurt me and I'm not letting you come waltzing right back in and expect everything is fine when it isn't. If you ever want there to be an us again then let me deal with you in my life because of our son again.

K: At least let me do one thing.


	7. Chapter 7

Kendall moves in closer, you want to pull away but you seem to be stuck. The next thing you know your lips crash together. Every feeling you've been trying to avoid came out through the kiss, deepening it. Not knowing what came over you, you pull Kendall onto his back and straddle his waist.

K: God, how long I've wanted to do that.

You 'mhmm' in agreement moving your lips to the spot on his neck that makes him weak and nip it while his hands go to your waist. Kendall moans and lets you do what you want till he's had enough and flips you both so now you're no your back and he's between your legs.

YN: Why do you make me so weak?

K: Because you're in love with me.

He kisses you gently and your hands go to the seam of his shirt and pull it over his head. Then run your hands down the body you haven't felt in four years. Kendall lifts your shirt over your head and then lifts your back to get your bra unclasp. Your hands fall to his jeans, you tease the spot you know turns him on the most by just running a figure down the 'V' of his pelvic area. He moans and attaches his teeth to your neck sucking on it until it's as dark as he likes, then goes to lick at it to heal the pain.

Unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans you begin to push them down. Kendall gets up to take them off fully then goes to do the same to you leaving both of you naked in the living room. He climbs back in between your legs and climbs up to your face leaving a passionate kiss on your lips then littering your body with butterfly kisses. His face in between your legs makes you wild; he looks up at you for permission while you nod yes.

His tongue so wet but so amazing in your folds, you haven't had this kind of pleasure since your last experience with him four years prior. After a few more kisses and licks his tongue finds your Clint and pushes two fingers inside you.

"Ke-Ke-Kendall." You moan his name with the intense pleasure you're receiving. Maybe it was a good idea to take him back, and then you'd feel this almost every night.

"Come for me baby." That's all it took and your climax came at full speed. Kendall laps up the yummy liquid he loves so much. Coming back up to your lips to kiss you, you taste yourself and you actually don't mind much.

You feel his hard long length pressed to your inner thigh and you're turned on again in so little time your craving it. Remembering the last time you've had sex with Kendall both of you loved the tightness of your pussy. Feeling him bare inside you was another turn on. And it's not like you have condoms hidden in the living room where your son could find them at any point in time.

Moving your hand down to his pulsating cock, you kiss his lips and move to his neck. Mouthing at his neck you whisper "Let me take care of this baby." And next thing he knows you're pushing him inside of you.

Moaning out in pleasure from the both of you, you just barely hear his say "So fucking tight, damn still so fucking tight YN."

"Mhmm Kendall." That's his queue to thrust and he does so hard and so fast your head is spinning. First you're saying he won't be a part of your life like then the next minute you're fucking him while your son is upstairs after just meeting his father for the first time. It's so wrong it feel right. Screaming his name at the top of your lungs your orgasm hits you once again, not paying attention to the coil up feeling you got.

"Almost there baby, almost ther—YN!" Kendall keeps thrusting slowly to milk out both of your orgasms. He then pulls out his softening cock and collapse on top of you. Kissing you sweetly.

YN: That shouldn't have happened but I'm glad it did.

K: Really?

You kiss him sweetly and hug him tightly.

YN: Really, we do have a lot to talk about but Ken I still love you so much.

K: I love you too, and we will work this out.

Once more kisses he kisses you and you both get up and put some night clothes on. You let him sleep in your bed with you as he snuggles into your back spooning you. He kisses the back of your neck and whispers good night and how much he loves you and Kaleb. You softly start to drift off to sleep happily. It's going to take work and passion to get this family back together. Kaleb needs his dad, and you need Kendall to be a father to your son and a lover to you.


End file.
